LOVE
by deathnote10101
Summary: Sasuke loves Sakura and Sakura loves Sasuke, but what they don't know is that their crush likes them back. Sakura gathers the courage to go up to Sasuke and kiss him so that nobody else will try to date him, and guides him into the woods...
1. Chapter 1

Love. What is love? Love is a unique feeling. It's a feeling of affection, a hard feeling to describe. How do we show love? Hmmm… Hard to say, there are many ways, but I'll just cover the basics. Kissing (and I mean kissing skin, not the air), hugging, words, and making pleasure with our bodies, A.K.A. sex. Sex is a complicated term. What is it? People have written hundreds of books on the subject, yet still there is more to come. But before we discover what goes on in sex, we must meet and learn about the characters who are about to show their love for each other in the form of sex.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. Her perfect breasts, her tiny waist, her large hips. How he would love to grab her breasts and suck them, and grab her ass and fill it with his rock hard dick until she bled in her pussy and ass. He began to squirt and his dick began to rise up and grow and harden. He realized then that he didn't just want to fuck Sakura, he needed to.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. She wanted to feel his chest, his dick, his ass. She wanted to be filled up with him, to touch him, to rub every inch of him. She could feel her thong getting wetter and wetter and her clit enlarging and throbbing. She had to get him before anyone else did.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's collar and passionately smooched him. He stared at her in shock and excitement as she led him into the woods. She pulled down her shirt and bra, showing her perfect breasts. Sasuke pushed her against a tree and kissed her. She edged downwards until she reached the zipper of his pants. She unzipped them and pulled them down along with his underwear. She carefully held his dick and softly squeezed it. She engulfed it in her mouth and licked it with her cherry tongue. She rubbed it with her hands and sucked it hard, like a large lollipop.Sasuke closed his eyes, embracing the feeling. She took her mouth off Sasuke's dick and passionately licked it.

Sakura moved upwards again, and passionately kissed Sasuke. They stripped themselves of all their clothes and lay down. Slowly, Sasuke lowered himself into Sakura. Sakura moaned in pleasure. Sasuke got faster and faster, and deeper and deeper, until he heard one long moan from Sakura's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke lowered his 4-inch-wide into Sakura. She moaned again in pleasure and pain. He was going deeper this time, and the pleasurable pain was almost hurting her. She couldn't remember stretching this far for as long as she could remember. She remembered Gaara's being about 2 and a half inches wide and 7 inches long. Itachi's was small; about 1 and a half inches wide and a stubby 5 inches long, but he didn't really get real erections, anyway. Shikamaru's was maybe 7 and a half inches long and 3 inches wide, but 4 inches? She was surprised she could handle two. And 9 inches long and not sticking out at all. It was going to hurt to walk once Sasuke was through with her.

Suddenly, Sasuke withdrew his dick from Sakura. She couldn't understand why; they seemed to be having so much fun, even if the pain she felt made her want to scream and put a cork in herself so that this would never happen again. Not that it mattered anymore; once they started doing this regularly it would be easier and easier for her to do it.

_I can't take this. Why did Sasuke withdraw his dick from me? I need it back; I'm getting hungry for more._

Sakura's question was soon to be answered...

"Sakura, I love you."

"Then why did you stop?" Sakura retorted.

"Because...I had to. I need to know something."

"Yes?"

"Do you love me? Or is this just a trick to get to have sex with another guy because you're yearning for it?"

"I love you, Sasuke Uchiha. I love you very much. I always have. When I was filled up with those other guys' dicks, I didn't feel enchanted. Just satiasfied. But when you lowered yourself into me, I felt a whole new sensation. One filled with enchantment, satisfaction, happiness, and another feeling, on that I have never felt before. I don't know what it-" Sakura was cut off.

"Love. It's called love. I feel the same way about you. But to know that your words are pure and true, I need you to prove it. And I know how..."

Sasuke licked the lips of Sakura's vagina. It tickled her. He moved into her, until he reached where his dick was supposed to go. He withdrew his tongue and inserted his index finger. He played with her clit softly. He got harder and harder and faster, until she screamed his name, and moaned loudly, and squirted out a stream of milky-white liquid onto his muscular chest. He wiped it off with his finger, and tasted it.

_She loves me. The fluid is sweeter than honey. It is the purest of love._


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura's starved feeling was again satisfied by Sasuke's dick. Sakura endured the pain once more, and felt the pleasure once more.

"Uhn...Uhn...Sasuke..." Sakura panted.

"Uhn...Uhn...Uhn Sasuke!" Sakura moaned.

"Uhn...Uhn...Uhn...SASUKE!!!" Sakura screamed.

She squirted more and more, until her body was dripping with sweat and the white fluid. Sasuke could tell that she loved him and was very aroused by him.

To make her hungry for more, he withdrew himself from her and laid his body on top of hers. He licked her lips and neck, and rubbed her breasts, but didn't touch her clit or anything else. Sakura panted and began to fall asleep. But Sasuke, for some reason, wasn't tired. Instead, he tied her up to a tree nude and upright. He sat next to the tree and waited for her to awaken.

As he waited, he began to hear a noise. He went off to another area of the woods to investigate and left her alone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh...uuh...uuuuh...uuuuuhh...SASUKE!!!" Sakura screamed.

But it wasn't Sasuke who was filling her up...it was Gaara. He was almost making her bleed with how deep he was going...


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh...uuh...uuuuh...uuuuuhh...SASUKE!!!" Sakura screamed.

But it wasn't Sasuke who was filling her up...it was Gaara. He was almost making her bleed with how deep he was going...


End file.
